


Dancing and dating

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [45]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, dancing au, might be continued, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang asks a fellow dancer out on a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing and dating

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/422jg2/more_bumblebee_from_rwby_fanartnest/cz737xb?context=3
> 
> Source: https://twitter.com/RWBY_fanartnest/status/690286745812791296

Yang stepped into the small changing room. The urban dance studio was very good, but also in need of renovation.

However, the relentless pace that Miss Goodwitch put them through was more than enough to keep them warm.

Only one other member was sat on the bench, slowly changing. Yang took her towel out of her locker and sat with her back to Blake.

“It was a good session, wasn’t it?” Blake asked.

“Yeah. I overheard GW on the phone talking to some company about getting us in a competition.”

“That sounds… fun.”

Yang knew that Blake was a little reserved. That was the reason why Blake had joined the small, out of the way club, rather than flex her own, considerable skill at another location. There were rumours of a bad breakup between her and another professional dancer which had something to do with it.

“It does. I’m pretty excited, and I can’t wait to get the official news.”

Blake made a small noise, neither agreeing or disagreeing.

Deciding to shift the conversation away from the sensitive topic, Yang decided to think about what she was going to do next.

“Want to get coffee?” She asked.

Blake looked over her shoulder at Yang.

“Sorry?”

“You. Me. Coffee. My aunt runs a coffee shop down the road.”

“Is that the ‘It’s also a Latté’ one?” Blake asked.

“Yup. I can get us a discount.” Yang said.

Blake nodded. “Is there tea?”

“If you can think of it, Summer’s got it.”

Blake stood and picked up her bag.

“Okay. When you’re ready.”

Yang freshened herself up quickly, feeling her heart beat quicker as she caught Blake looking at her in the small mirror above the washbasin.

She tugged the band out of her hair, shaking out her hair and mussing it into its usual style.

“Shall we?” She asked, gathering her bag up and moving towards the door. Blake followed her down the narrow staircase and outside.


End file.
